


Being Guided

by rootlessprophecy



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Devotion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25566337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rootlessprophecy/pseuds/rootlessprophecy
Summary: How does Murphy feel when told to follow in his messiah's footsteps?
Relationships: Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/Buddy Murphy
Kudos: 8





	Being Guided

Seth is yelling at him that he knows what he needs to do. Does he though? Does Murphy know what's being asked of him? He gives Seth a confused look and asks, "What?"

"You know what you need to do!"

It clicks now what's being asked of him. "Me?!" He's not surprised at what's he's being told to do, but that Seth would give him such an important task. There's doubt that he's the right person for the job. He's just a disciple. He's nothing like his messiah Seth Rollins.

It's as if that same messiah could sense his resolve wavering because suddenly his cheek is stinging from a harsh, but quick slap and Seth's reminding him of all the wrong doings Aleister has done to him.

His blood starts to boil and now he moves swiftly to shove Aleister's eye into the corner of the step just as his messiah has done.

He's following in the chosen one's footsteps. He can't believe that he didn't believe in himself, but where he falls Seth is always there to catch and lift him up.

Murphy feels Seth's gloved hand and his other hand cupping his face. He doesn't register what's being said because the warmth and feel of his face perfectly fitting inside Seth's hands is a glorious feeling. He wants to close his eyes and savor it, but suddenly they have kendo sticks being swung at them.

It's all okay though because he will always be beside Seth and Seth will always guide him so he'll have plenty of other times to relish the touches of his messiah.


End file.
